


i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, teenagers being well teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The first time he does it, Ciara doesn’t know what to do. It just seems so natural, and maybe a selfish part of her enjoys the way his voice deepens as he says the four words to her. It’s cold, and they’re in her room, and she’s halfway asleep when he says it.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you

**1]**

The first time he does it, Ciara doesn’t know what to do. It just seems so natural, and maybe a selfish part of her enjoys the way his voice deepens as he says the four words to her. It’s cold, and they’re in her room, and she’s halfway asleep when he says it. 

“Hey, I love you.” He’s half asleep, so the words are jumbled but she hears him. 

She freezes, her eyes partially open before she hums. “Love you too.”

He falls asleep soon after and she sits there, staring at him before she eventually drifts off as well. Merlin, she’ll do anything to hear him say it again.

**2]**

The second time, he’s in the castle infirmary getting stitches because his dumbass apparently doesn’t know how evil elves can be and she is stressed the fuck out okay? Her coronation is coming up really soon, and she can’t deal this right now.

So when she walks into the room and sees him lying there, she doesn’t expect herself to immediately feel bad. “Ciara!” He smiles at her even though it obviously hurts. 

“You’re an idiot.” She grumbles as she goes to lay down beside him. This is part of their routine now, and Merlin, their lives are fucked up if they have a routine for this sort of shit. “I am. But hey, I love you if that’s any consultation.”

It is but she’s not going to tell him that. Instead, she runs her fingers through his hair and pretends that things are okay for the night. It makes her almost feel better.

**3]**

The third time is in the middle of a massive fight, and honestly considering how dramatic they both are, she shouldn’t be surprised. She doesn’t really remember how it started, something about a prince from a neighboring kingdom, and the way he was looking at her and suddenly she’s lashing out because for fucks sake, he isn’t her boyfriend.

Arc hits back twice as hard with a snippy comment about how no one would want to be her boyfriend anyways with how much of a bitch she is, which makes her eyes begin to water and without thinking, she spits back with a sharp, “I wish you died when Ryker burned your village.” She doesn’t mean it but the way he looks away from her is a slap to the face.

“Wow."He says before scoffing. "Glad to know how you really feel Ciara.” She shakes her head, stepping forward. “Arc-” He shakes his head, stepping back from her an her heart breaks.

“And just when I was about to tell you, that hey I’m fucking in love with you.” The words make her feel as if her world has stopped and she freezes.

“What?” He shrugs before nodding. “Y'know what, this isn’t worth it. I’ll get out of your way.” He moves to walk away from her and without thinking, Ciara grabs his arm.

“You do not get to walk away from me. Not after everything we’ve been through. I didn’t mean it Arc. I swear to Merlin, I didn’t fucking mean it.” He looks at her.

She takes a deep breath. “I fell in love with you two eclipses ago and fuck Arc, if you walk away from me, from us I will never recover. I’m sorry. I’m a shitty person and an even shittier Princess, but I love hard and I love fast. I’m not losing it or you!”

He stares at her, and she doesn’t know what to do or say. She looks down at her dress before he steps closer and grabs her face. She’s looking into his eyes and she’s flustered. “Can I… Can I kiss you?” He asks and she nods timidly.

He leans in, and their lips meet and it’s everything she’s wanted and more. They pull apart after a moment, and she’s grinning. “Hey Arc?” He nods, his ears and face bright red. “I love you.” He laughs brushing her hair behind her ear as he leans in and captures her lips again.

“I love you too.” He whispers against her lips and she grins. Yeah. She knows he does.


End file.
